


Convin Microfics

by TheCephalopodAgency



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCephalopodAgency/pseuds/TheCephalopodAgency
Summary: I see cute prompts, sometimes I can't resist filling them.These all take place roughly a year or two after the events of the peaceful endingRussian Translation by Angel__METAL__Devilhttps://ficbook.net/readfic/7144406





	1. Do you love me?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Convin Microfics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833841) by [Angel__METAL__Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel__METAL__Devil/pseuds/Angel__METAL__Devil)



“Hey,” Gavin looked up from his book. Connor was lying on the bed with his head hanging off the side. “You love me right?”

 

He smiled, and rolled his eyes. “No,” he said sarcastically. “Why would you think that?” He only ever said it at least one a day.

 

“But… but I thought…” Oh shit, was he tearing up?!

 

“No no I do love you! I was being sarcastic I’m sorry!” He dropped his book and fell out of the chair while trying to scramble to his feet. It took him a moment to realise Connor was laughing at him.

 

“…you little shit, you just wanted to see me struggle.”

 

Connor rolled on his stomach and smiled innocently.

 

Gavin sighed. “Why do I put up with this again?”

 

“Because you love me?”


	2. What's a Disney?

“Y’know, I don’t like to brag,” that was a lie, he did like to brag, especially if it had the chance to impress his boyfriend. “I can probably sing all the lyrics to any Disney song you can name.” Connor tilted his head to the side, his LED yellow and spinning in rapid circles.

 

“I apologize, but I don’t seem to have any preexisting knowledge of this ‘Disney’.”

 

What. No, that was unacceptable. That had to be fixed immediately. Gavin took Connor’s hand and tugged him away from his seat.

 

“Gavin? Where are we– hey!” He collapsed in the couch and pulled Connor down with him, snaking his arm around his waist and pulling him closer.

 

“Buckle the fuck up and prepare for the marathon of your life, you ignorant little shit.”

 

“But–”

 

“You poor, uncultured robot.”

 

“I don’t understand–”

 

“JD! Movie time!” Gavin’s cat came barreling into the living room as if his tail was on fire, soaring through the air and landing with a bounce on Connor’s lap.

 

“Gavin I–”

 

“Shh, it’s okay, we’re gonna fix this.” Gavin reached for the remote. “Just relax and prepare for the ride of your life.”

 

“O-okay?”


	3. Gavin.exe Has Stopped Working

“Hey Connor, Gavin’s being a bitch today. Do you think you can turn him off for a while?”

Connor frowned. “Hank, I would appreciate if you would stop referring to him as ‘a bitch’.”

“Sure, sure,” Hank waved his hand. “But seriously, he’s starting to piss me off.”

“And what do you propose I do about that?”

“I don’t know, go flirt with him or something.” Connor’s eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“I was under the impression that you weren’t approving of our relationship. I’m calculating a very high chance that you have something to gain from this.”

“Yeah, he stops being a b- getting on my nerves.” Connor continued to stare at him but then slowly got up.

“Alright, I’ll ‘turn him off’ for you.”

As soon as Connor turned and was halfway to the breakroom, Hank rolled his chair back towards Ben’s desk.

“Alright Ben, watch closely. You’re about to see something amazing. Blew my mind the first time I saw it.”

—

When he reached the break room, Connor zeroed in on his boyfriend. He did look agitated about something, if the way he was moodily glaring at his coffee said anything.

“Hey,” he called, getting his attention. Gavin seemed to perk up a bit when he saw him walking towards him. When Connor reached his favorite table, he latched onto Gavin’s arm and pulled him close.

“…what are you doing?” Gavin asked, eyebrow raised.

“I’m sorry, but Newton’s law of universal gravitation states that a particle attracts every other particle in the universe, and I was unable to resist you.”

“W-what?”

—

Hank nodded as they watched Gavin’s face slowly turn red as the words sunk in. “Happens every time, Ben. It’s disgusting.”

—

“In fact,” Connor mused, “scientists will have to develop a fifth fundamental force just to quantify the intensity of my attraction to you.”

—

“Connor can go for hours if you let him,” Hank added. “Turns red as a fucking cherry.”

—

Then Connor leaned a little closer, until their faces were inches apart, and said a little quieter, “do you like anaerobic respiration as much as I do?”

“I-I- Oh my god… I– uh, I…” Mission accomplished, Gavin.exe has stopped working.

“Would you like to go to lunch with me?” He asked sweetly. Gavin nodded slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is so weak for Connor's bad pickup lines


	4. Angela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first, and last time, Gavin will ever stay at Connor's apartment.

When Gavin slowly blinked himself awake, he wasn’t expecting to have roughly one hundred pairs of tiny eyes watching him. He couldn’t help it, he shrieked, and accidentally flailed off the bed. Rubbing his head where it hit the corner of the bed on the way down, he glared hard at the elaborate fish tank, cursing Connor’s fascination with fish.

 

“Gavin? I heard yelling. Is everything alright?”

  
  
Connor poked his head into the bedroom, looking perplexed to find Gavin on the floor.

 

“Your stupid sharks are watching me,” he accused, pointing his finger in the direction of the large congregation of android sharks.

 

“They like you.”

  
  
“They want to take a bite out of me, that’s what they want to do!”

 

“They’re androids, Gavin, they don’t require organic nutrients to sustain them.”

  
  
“Well, that one in particular looks like he’s sick of thirium pellets!” He eyed a tiny shark with a large gaping mouth. Connor looked scandalized.

 

“Angela would never do that. Basking Sharks are planktivorous.”

 

“You’re missing the point, Connor.” Gavin hauled himself to his feet, not taking his eyes off the sharks. He walked backwards towards the dresser and grabbed his clothes off the top, Connor shaking his head the entire time. “I’m watching you in particular, Angela. One fin outta line and it’s--” he pointed his finger at the tank in the shape of a gun, “pew. Angela fin soup for dinner.”

 

“ _ Gavin, please, _ ” Connor tried to sound upset, but his lips were twitching the way they did when he was trying not to smile. “I would appreciate it if you didn’t threaten my fish.”

 

“Hey, you try waking up with a bunch of nightmares drooling over you.” He pulled his clothes on quickly and all but ran out of the room. The sharks followed him into the hallway, and then into the kitchen. If he didn’t hate it so much, he may have been impressed by the large water system that ran through the entire apartment. Breakfast was just as unnerving as waking up had been. He only managed to choke down one piece of toast and his coffee before it was too much.

 

Gavin wasn’t overly saddened about leaving Connor’s apartment, and subsequently, one hundred sharks behind. He was certain Angela fucking  _ winked _ at him on the way out the door, too. With his bag over his shoulder and another coffee in hand, he definitely didn't rush out the door. He was about to reach into the pocket of his jacket for his keys when Connor’s voice reached him over the parking lot.

 

“Gavin, wait!” Connor came jogging after him, skidding to a halt right before bumping into him.

  
  
“What’s up?”

  
  
“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Gavin did a quick mental replay of his morning. Almost killed by sharks, got dressed, made coffee, ate toast… Oh! He set his coffee on top of the car and leaned up to kiss Connor goodbye.

 

“Can’t believe I forgot.”

 

Connor’s face flushed with thirium. “I meant this,” he held out his upturned palm with Gavin’s car keys resting on it. “But thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon that Connor loves sharks. They're similar, in a way. CyberLife delved into the pet trade after the revolution and they make mini versions of animals you can't have as pets so that you can have them as pets. They're all scaled down so that the smallest species can be held in one hand and the largest can be held in both hands.
> 
> Yes, they all have names. Yes, Angela is Gavin's least favorite. No, she couldn't hurt him if she tried. Does he care? Nope. Angela is still his least favorite.
> 
> Walter wasn't mentioned, but that's his Whale Shark.


	5. Connor You Sneaky Bastard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, this one got a little longer than I expected. Not exactly a microfic anymore xD

Gavin: hey con you at the office yet?

 

Connor: I always arrive first on Sundays, Gavin, you know I’m already here. You aren't driving are you?

 

Gavin: do nt worry im not that dumb

 

Gavin: i pulled into a parking lot

 

Gavin: traffic is bad so im walking

 

Gavin. should be there in 20 minutes

 

Gavin: can you check something for me?

 

Connor: Of course I can. What do you need?

 

Gavin: i need you to check something on my computer

 

Gavin: password is jds fave movie + the year I was born

 

Gavin: i need you to submit the report i did last night before fowler comes in

 

Gavin: im pretty sure i forgot to submit last night

 

Connor: You know Captain Fowler hates late reports. How do you keep forgetting them?

 

Gavin: hey i was tired so fucking sue me just help me out

 

Connor: Don't worry Gavin, I’m already logged in. You did in fact forget to submit your report. I’ll take care of it.

 

Gavin: im so lucky you get there before everyone else

 

Gavin: see you in 15 minutes

 

Gavin: <3

 

Connor chuckled at Gavin’s response and submitted the report. Captain Fowler would be a happy man when he arrived later. After logging back off the terminal, he went to make coffee. Whenever Hank had a day off, he arrived before everyone else and made coffee. It usually put everyone in a good mood when the aroma of fresh hot coffee greeted them in the morning.

 

He set up both reservoirs and added one scoop of decaf to the smaller one for Chris and three scoops of normal coffee to the larger one for everyone else.

 

He checked the time when the coffee machine finished the brewing cycle. Gavin would arrive in about six minutes, Captain Fowler would arrive in another ten at maximum, followed by Chris, Officer Wilson, Officer Person and Officer Chen. Everyone else tended to trickle in at nine in the morning.

 

Connor filled Gavin’s favorite mug with coffee and two packets of sugar, the way he liked it, and went to wait for him near the door. The warmth of the coffee felt nice against his hands. It reminded him of how warm Gavin’s hands were when they were walking to his car the previous night.

 

Connor was dragged violently out of his thoughts when the door slid open and someone barreled into his shoulder. Hot coffee splashed all over his front. Luckily the coffee mug landed on his foot before skidding across the floor, remaining unbroken.

 

“Watch where you’re going, plastic abomination!” Connor stepped back from the mess of coffee on the floor and located the source of the disturbance. A facial scan revealed Maxson, Arthur born 03/14/09, no criminal record. DPD employee as of the previous morning.

 

He must have processed for too long. Officer Maxson didn't appear to appreciate his lack of reply, and grabbed ahold of his collar, pushing him against the wall.

 

“The fuck are you staring at me for, android?” Connor’s LED flashed red. Not only was he covered in coffee, now his tie was out of place and he couldn't fix it until he let him go. It was such a pleasant morning, too.

 

“I would like to remind you that assaulting an android holds the same weight as assaulting a human, Officer. It would be in your best interests to release me now.”

 

“Or what?”

 

“Or I'll be forced to detain you for assault. You’ll very likely lose your job.”

 

“You think anyone cares what happens to a machine? I bet I could destroy you right now. Nobody would miss you. No one in their right mind would choose you over a real person.” Connor almost couldn't believe the audacity of this man. Most people who hated androids learned to keep the opinion to themselves after the majority of the public sided with the androids. Had he been living under a rock for the past two years?

 

“May I remind you again that androids the same rights as you? We are more than just machines, And yes, there are people who care for me and would be very upset if you damaged me in any way.”

 

Maxson still didn't let him go. Connor was worried he may actually attempt to hurt him when he raised his fist. He was already analysing his options for escaping and subduing him when the door slid open.

 

“What the hell is going on here?”

 

“Good morning Gavin,” Connor said evenly, all tension leaving his arms. Arthur Maxson was a lucky man.

 

“This asshole was bothering me,” Maxson insisted, finally letting go of Connor’s shirt. Connor took a few steps away from him and fixed his tie. The fabric was damp. If the coffee stains ruined his favorite tie, Officer Maxson would very quickly learn what happened when he decided to ‘bother him’.

 

\---

 

Normally, Gavin was the third person to arrive at the precinct on Sundays, unless he managed to beat Captain Fowler to the building. He was an early riser, after all. He was accustomed to walking into an almost empty office, so it was a very unpleasant surprise to see someone he didn’t recognize pinning his boyfriend to the wall on the other side of the glass door.   
  
“What the hell is going on here?” He demanded after rushing to the door, just in time it appeared, to stop him from punching Connor. Connor was a mess. His clothes were stained with coffee, and the floor beneath them was sticky with still steaming liquid.   
  
“Good morning Gavin,” Connor said without taking his eyes off the unknown man. He was wearing an officer’s uniform, but Gavin definitely didn’t know who he was.

 

“This asshole was bothering me,” the officer explained, releasing his grip on Connor’s collar.

 

‘Bothering you my ass,’ Gavin thought harshly.

 

“Hey, why don't you go clean yourself up, dipshit,” he directed at Connor. “You look terrible like that.” He punctuated his words with a half smile-- he was too angry to muster anything else.

 

Connor looked him in the eye and sent a silent thanks his way.

 

“I apologize, Officer Maxson. Perhaps we can continue this conversation at a later date.” He excused himself quickly and made for the break room. It would never cease to amaze and annoy him that Connor would let people walk all over him like that. Gavin knew it was just him trying to avoid conflict; it took a lot to really make Connor snap, but when he did, he was a force to be reckoned with (he himself had found that out the hard way). He was all about remaining calm and professional even when he wanted to strangle someone.

 

“Fucking androids. Glad to see someone here can put these things in their place.” The officer smiled, and Gavin’s blood boiled. “My name is Arthur Maxson, nice to meet you.” He extended his hand for a handshake and looked surprised when Gavin gripped it like a vice, tugging him close enough so that only they could hear his words.

 

“You’re new around here, Maxson, so I'm going to give you a little friendly advice, got it?” The officer nodded slowly.

 

“The only two people in this precinct who can talk to him like that are me, and Lieutenant Anderson. If I ever catch you call him anything that isn’t Detective Anderson, I’m reporting you. And if you  _ ever _ touch him like that again you better fucking pray to god Connor holds me back.”

 

“Why do you care what I do to it? It’s just a machine!”

 

“Watch what you say about  _ my boyfriend _ , Maxson.  _ He’s _ more than a fucking machine, and unlike you, isn’t replaceable. And don't think you can get away with it when I'm not here either. His old man got away with decking an FBI agent on his behalf. Hank will be all over your ass if you even  _ breathe _ in his direction.”

 

Maxson’s lip curled back with disgust, but he seemed to have some self preservation instinct. Gavin allowed him to yank his hand free and retreat. He groaned when Maxson stomped over to the desk connected to his, then wondered if this was how his coworkers felt about him sometimes. If so, he finally understood.

 

He made sure to glare at the man on his way by to check on Connor. He was standing over the sink, rinsing his tie off. His jacket was folded and sitting on the counter.

 

“You alright?”

 

“I’m fine, but my shirt is ruined. I don't think I should wear this today but I don't have anything else to change into.”

 

“You tried to run the self cleaning function didn't you?” Connor nodded. “They don't say this in the adverts but their amazing self cleaning clothes are shit at removing coffee stains. If you want I can lend you my jacket to wear over the shirt.”

 

“That would be nice, thank you.”

 

“I tried talking some sense into that guy,” he said as he shrugged off his jacket, holding it up while Connor slipped his arms through the sleeves. “Not too sure if it’ll stick.”

 

“You didn't have to do that, Gavin, I’m perfectly capable of handling myself.” Connor zipped the jacket and turned. He looked amazing in his jacket.

 

“I know you are, but I also know you won't. You’re too damn polite. You should have put him in his place.”

 

“I don't want to cause unnecessary friction.” Connor’s LED flashed for a second. “Besides, there are other ways to fight back without violence or raising my voice.”

 

“...what did you do?”

 

“I hacked the coffee dispenser. If anyone matching the DNA marker I pulled from my collar tries to use it, it will only serve decaf.”

 

“You sneaky bastard. God, that’s fucking brilliant.”

 

“I know,” Connor said smugly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Gavin thinks Connor wants to avoid conflict, but little does he know Connor was .2 seconds away from beating the shit out of him. Connor doesn't tell him because he thinks it's sweet when Gavin tries to defend him. You know Connor is hacking the security footage and saving the video for later viewing.
> 
> Also, yes, I did take Arthur Maxson from Fallout 4 because I think he's an irredeemable character and I utterly despise him. I tried to fit 'Ad Victorium' but I couldn't find a good place for it, so I used his second favorite word instead (abomination).
> 
> Chris seems like the kinda guy who drinks decaf *shrugs*


	6. How long have you been sleeping with Connor, Detective?

"How long have you been sleeping with Connor?"

Gavin choked on his coffee.

"What?" He sputtered, coughing as coffee went down the wrong way. "I don't even get... why would... I... I've never had sex with anyone anywhere." No, no his face was burning, he could feel it. Chris was grinning like an idiot.

"It's none of your... You have the nerve, the audacity..." Fuck fuck fuck abort mission-- "And how do I know, frankly, that you're not sleeping with him?" Why did he say THAT? Shut your mouth Gavin! But he kept going, face hot, secret the exact opposite of kept.

"M-maybe you are! Maybe you're trying to throw me off!" Chris snorted.

"Well?"

Gavin buried his burning face in his hands.

"...th-three months..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the gif set and I couldn't help myself... sorry xD


	7. Cherry

“Damn weather,” Gavin grumbled, shaking off the snow accumulating on his head and shoulders.

“I like the snow,” Connor said behind him. He was still covered in it, almost like cookie dusted with powdered sugar. Gavin rolled his eyes, reached over and brushed the snow from his hair.

“My carpet doesn't though, snowflake. Come on.” Gavin held open the door to the building and grinned when Connor shook the rest of the snow off, pouting in mock disappointment. Gavin followed him in and shrugged his coat off.

He licked his dry lips, frowning at how rough they felt. Wind always dried them out, especially in the cold. Luckily he had a tube of chapstick in his pocket. He pulled it out once they reached the elevator and used the reflective metal of the door like a mirror to apply it.

“Is that chapstick? What flavor is it?”

“Cherry,” he said after gliding the stick over his bottom lip.

“Can I try?” Gavin was hesitant to hand it over. Connor has a bad habit of… ‘analyzing’ things he shouldn't ever since he found out out he could taste things. The thought of Connor chomping down on his chapstick made him want to shudder, though it wasn't quite as terrible to imagine as the conditioner incident.

“Alright, sure,” he finally decided, handing the stick over. If Connor wanted to learn the hard way what was edible and what wasn't, then who was Gavin to stop him? Connor examined the tube carefully, and seemed to be thinking it over when he suddenly leaned down and pressed their lips together. His tongue swiped across his lips. Caught off guard, Gavin could only stand there, eyes widened and cheeks red from more than the cold.

“I think I like it, this cherry flavor,” Connor said against his mouth. The vibrations tickled his lips. “I think… it’s my new favorite.”


	8. Impossible

“I bet I could fit the whole world in my hands,” Connor said quietly. Gavin tilted his head to the side. Connor wore a soft smile and his eyes had a gleam of determination.

  
“That’s physically impossible, Con, even for you.”

 

Connor let go of his hand and brought both of them up to cup his face gently. “Are you sure?”

 

Gavin felt his face heat up. “S-stop it,” Oh god, his voice was cracking. “I have a reputation…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda weak this time but I still liked it .w.


	9. I Only Take Pictures Of Things I Love

“Hello Gavin, Officer Chen,” Connor said as he entered the break room.

 

“Hey Connor, what are you up to?”

  
  
“Hank told me to take a break. He said I was working too hard and it was giving him a headache.” Connor sat in the free chair across from Gavin and pulled his phone out. He didn’t really need it for communication, but Connor was very fond of playing games.

 

“Hey Connor, lemme see your phone.”

  
  
“Why? Did you want to play a game?”

 

“Maybe I just want to look around.” He shrugged. Connor slid the phone across the table.

  
  
“I don’t think you’ll find anything interesting but sure, It’s all yours, Detective.” Gavin leaned over the phone and was greeted with the familiar sight if an old enemy.

 

“You have Candy Crush on here? That game hasn’t been relevant since I was a kid.”

  
  
“I like it,” Connor shrugged. “It’s fun.”

 

Gavin rolled his eyes. Figures Connor would find something so frustrating enjoyable. “Not so much after you spend fucking month trying to beat a single level.”

 

“Perhaps you just lacked the skills to play?”

 

“You can just say he sucks, Anderson,” Tina chimed in.

  
  
“Hey, it’s not my fault they hide the damn bomb candy behind three layers of whipped cream.” Just for old times sake, he tapped on the last level he remembered playing, and quickly lost in nine turns. Just like old times indeed. He exited the game and scrolled through the other open apps on his phone, settling on the gallery.

 

“Why are there so many pictures of your pets on here?”

 

“I only take pictures of things I love.”

 

Gavin wrinkled his nose at a picture of Angela. ‘Planktivorous my ass,’ he thought, eyeing Connor with the corner of his eye in case he somehow knew he was talking shit about his favorite fish.

 

Ten minutes later he was still looking at pictures of his fish. God, there must have a couple hundred pictures of his pets on there. He let out a sharp laugh at a picture of Loki tipping over the pen holder on Hank’s desk.

 

“Loki would never, isn't that what you said?”

 

“I can neither confirm nor deny.”

 

He swiped to the next picture, startled to see his own grumpy face staring back at him. The next had Connor in the frame as well, attempted to make him smile by forcing one side of his mouth to curve up with his finger. His lip twitched into a real smile when he remembered when it was taken, though. The next few pictures were of him as well, going on for at least another hundred, most of them candids.

 

“Damn, you have a lot of pictures of me in here. Watch it or I might start thinking you like me or something.”

 

Tina suddenly choked on her coffee, starting Gavin and Connor out of their own little world.

 

“You okay Tina?”

  
  
“Y-yeah, I’m--” she coughed again, and cleared her throat. “I’m okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Figures Connor would find something so frustrating enjoyable." Gavin, buddy, there's something I need to tell you.
> 
> Loki is Connor's Axolotl. It's and android pet that lives on his desk and at night it escapes to wreak havoc on Hank's desk and eat his paperclips.
> 
> And that's how Tina became the fourth person to realize they were dating :)


	10. Nooooo

Gavin was not a morning person. Sure, he was used to getting up at five in the morning most days, but that didn’t mean he liked it. On the rare occasions that he was able to sleep in, he took advantage of it. So when at seven in the morning, he slowly awoke to the feeling of someone shifting around his bed, he wasn’t very happy.

 

“Where’re you going?” Gavin mumbled sleepily, throwing his arm around his boyfriend before he escaped.

 

“I have work,” he heard Connor answer quietly. “I’m sorry for waking you.”

 

“It’s Sunday, no work today, ‘member?”

 

“I apologize, but Captain Fowler has requested I report to a crime scene in Brightmoor.”

 

“Nooo, you can't go…”

 

“Gavin, please, I have to go.” Connor took advantage of the weak hold he had on him and sat up, dragging Gavin along with him.

 

“Nope, you can’t. Sorry, I don’t make the rules.” Gavin tightened his hold around Connor’s midsection and pressed his face in the space between his neck and shoulder.

 

“I know you don’t,” Connor said quietly with a soft chuckle, turning his head until their foreheads were touching. Gavin could see his own sleepy face reflected in the shiny black pupils. “Captain Fowler makes the rules, and I must follow them.”

 

“That’s not fair, it’s our day off.” He knew that meant nothing when you worked a job like theirs. Especially when the Android Homicide Unit was so small, with only one lieutenant, two detectives and a handful of specialized CSIs to its name.

 

“I’ll see you in a few hours, I promise. You may not even be out of bed by the time I get back,” he teased.

 

“I feel so called out right now… I thought you loved me.” His attempt to guilt Connor into staying were easily thrown off track a by a face splitting yawn that left his eyes watering

 

“You’ll survive, Gavin.”

  
“Fine,” Gavin groaned, finally releasing his hold on Connor, sliding with a muted thump onto the mattress. “But you better wash your mouth before you come home if you do that analyzing stuff. I fully expect you to make it up to me later and I really don’t want a repeat of last Thursday.” Connor at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

 

“I said I was sorry…”

 

“In front of  _ everyone _ .”

 

“I’ll rinse it twice, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin knows what Thirium tastes like and he isn't impressed.
> 
> PSA: Don't smooch your human after licking a crime scene
> 
> (I might have to write that one actually)


End file.
